Meeting A Fake Reaper
by ObsessiveCumberbatchDisorder1
Summary: Elise has been part of the Black Order since she was born. Both her parents worked there, so she's decided to follow in thier foot steps. Now in this profeesion Elise has heard a lot of carzy stuffm but all the sudden a reaper appears? I don't think so. cheik Komui send her and Tomma to help get to the bottom of it. Will they get more then they bagined for and get to destroy a few


**Hello! So this is the first thing I'm gonna upload. It's horrific, but more, and better, to come. so bare with me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man, I'm just in love with it, and wish I owned it.**

Elise

Working as an exorcist is much harder then as working as a finder. It's so nice to be scouting this time with Tomma instead of destroying akuma. Except I miss Allen and the others. we're currently in the town of davisville. Lately people have been reporting a grim reaper walking around destroying people who have been suspected of being akuma. This situation is unlikely to be an actual grim reaper, but it could be innocence. Seriously? A grim reaper. I brought me to tears when I read the report. We still have to be on guard though. When we got to the town, Tomma and I met with the finder in this district, Angelo, at a coffee shop where I promptly order every food item on the menu.. Angelo stared at me as I devoured the spread in front of me. I was still debating whether to tell the other finders about my innocence or not, but that would give Cogsworth another reason to hate me. Oh well. They'll find out sooner or later, But it's better they not find out from me. The girl behind me snickered when Angelo gasped as I swallowed another pizza whole. I turned after ordering more food. and started up a conversation.

"Hey." I began.

"Hi." She replied. The girl was tall and thin, her hair was black and short with strange tips at the end of each strand that were white. The thing that stood out the most were her eyes. one was light blue and the other emerald green.. Her outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, short black skirt, and black boots.

"I'm Elise." I say and hold out a hand.

"Cool. The names Pandora." She said. taking it

" So, Pandora have you heard about the strange occurrences lately?" I asked

'Like what?"She retorted.

'Like about the grim reaper?" I continued..

"So that's what they call me." Pandora whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She replied with a smile. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

" So, have you" I repeated

"Yeah sometimes." She hesitantly replied

"Like what?" I continue, getting excited.

"People talking about this said grim reaper, but nothing really solid." She told me.

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

'Why do you want to know?" She asked

"Work. I'm suppose to be asking around." Its not like I lied. I was working. Pandora raised an eyebrow and moved back a little..

"Work for who?" this was a hard answer to come up with.

"This guy named Komui. He's completely insane. All he does is sit in his study and create robots that ultimately fail. Usually someone destroys it when it goes haywire, His sister is the one who destroys it. Oh! He also has a sort of sister complex." I explain.

Pandora burst into laughter. "Robots?!" Pandora's laughter continued and actually got louder. The people around us looked at in our direction.

"How have I not heard of this guy?!" She said mid-laugh.

"Oh, you have. You just don't know it. haven't you heard about the strange beast destroying towns and creating mayhem. Its happened a few times." I said ,smiling and eventually laughing.

"Well... I've heard of other strange beast attacking. They even come to this town." Pandora said cautiously suddenly turning serious. I immediately stopped laughing. Angelo and Tomma had heard, too, and were now leaning closer.

'Like what." I asked, panicked.

"Well, you know... Shaped like a ball, a lot of guns on it. Weird.. Scary is the word."

Now i was really panicked. the last thing I needed was an akuma attacking, but the next thing I hear is crying. And not your typical, everyday, regular people crying this was supernatural crying. Like the kind I usually hear from akuma. I immediately stood up. Pandora suddenly stood, too. Tomma completely understood the situation and was trying to convince Angelo to contact the Black Order, but it's hard to convince someone when they think you're just crying wolf. I started moving toward the door. Pandora followed in pursuit.

"Hey, Wait up!" She yelled.

"No! Get out of here and for god's sake stop following me." I said kind of forcefully. I could tell I shocked her, But she bounced right back.

"You can't tell me what to do! Now what's going on!" She retorted

"Something bad. Something very, very bad. and you need to get out of here. NOW!" I yelled right back. At that exact moment the akuma burst through the wall at the far end of the shop.

"Dammit!" I swore. "So. Pandora is that the type of beast you were talking about?

"You got it." she said with confidence that only came from experienced exorcists Something occurred to me when I heard her tone.

"Pandora have you seen something like this before?" I asked horrified, cause I already knew the answer.

"Miss. Elise!" Angelo called. "Get out of there."

"Angelo, Tomma! get everyone out of here!" I yelled back.

I turned to Pandora, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, I've seen these things before! Millions and millions of times." she replied

"Funny. So have I." I turned to the akuma before me and yelled. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" my right hand started to glow a familiar green, and a sword that looked similar to Mugen appeared and I sliced the akuma in half. and then, what do ya know. three more popped up.

I was about to tell Pandora to leave when I saw her grasping onto what looked like a little scythe charm hanging on a cord around her neck .The weird thing was I didn't notice she was wearing a necklace. She pulled the charm off, and held it up. The familiar words were spoken again.

"Innocence Activate!" The charm grew into a full scythe, way taller than Pandora alone. It was black, with white and red stripes along the blade.

"Oh...So that's where the 'Grim Reaper' came from..." I said, silently laughing at the irony.

I turned to one of the Akuma, slicing it in half and then in half again. Just as I was about to turn to the last two, I saw that they had also been sliced in two. Next to them stood Pandora., her scythe leaning against her and a smile on her face.

"Too easy." She said. I shook my head and finished with my usual ritual. I knelt down and repeated the words I'd heard Allen speak hundreds of times. "Bring Salvation to these tormented akumas' souls. you're free." I stood again and felt like singing the lullaby my mother had taught me when my father died, But I always feel that way after destroying an akuma.

"So you're the grim reaper." I verbalized for the first time in the ten minutes I'd been thinking it.

"Well, that's not my name, but yeah." She replied

Then I think it's time I tell you everything." I stated.

"akuma are weapons created by a man called the millenium earl. his goal is to destroy humanity. he uses the akuma to achieve this goal. Exorcist ... those possessed by God. it all began approximately a hundred years ago, when a cube was discovered. A cube containing a prophecy on an ancient civilizations 'end of the world,' as well as information on the use of a certain material, the 'crystal of god' which possesses mysterious powers known as 'innocence' the maker of the cube claims that evil and the millenium earl were defeated using the innocence. in spite of this the world ended in a 'great flood' that happened approximately 7000 years ago, as written in the old testament. To avoid the second coming of the end, also known as the 'three days of darkness,' the battle between exorcist, or accommodates- those chosen by the innocence, and the millenium earl began. we exorcists exorcise akuma and free their souls from the eternal suffering they would go through if we didn't." I told her.

"Wait. What?" Pandora asked. I sighed

"We have innocence, which can destroy akuma, which are created by the millenium earl. Akuma have no control over what they do, but are fully aware of what they are doing. To set them free from the earl's control we destroy the akuma. Therefore bringing salvation to their souls. Think you can understand that?" I asked

Pandora nodded "Yeah, Yeah, I knew that." she sounded unconvincing.

"Anyway if you want to find out more you could come back to the Black Order with us."I said.

"The Black what?" She inquired.

'It's an organization made by exorcists and scientists to prevent the "three days of darkness." I recounted. "Technically its just a place the exorcists go to relax after a mission and then receive a new one and where the scientists do all their research."

"Sure."She said.,

We were in the motel Tomma found earlier. He and Angelo contacted contacted the black order last night. when I woke up Pandora was already up twirling her necklace in her fingers. It made me want to do the same thing with my mother's necklace.

"Good morning." I greeted her.

"Good morning." She replied. "How are you?"

"Oh fine. You?" I complete the morning pleasantries. Of course I wasn't fine. Last night had been the same as always. Bad dreams and the worst part I couldn't share it with Allen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really. I already ate." She replied.

"Alright." Well, I was officially out of conversation topics.

"Hey, Can I show you something?" She asked.

"Sh... sure." With that we walked outside into the cold, brisk morning.

Having no clue where you're going can really suck. but even so I followed Pandora to a spot on outskirts of town in a forest. I wouldn't be lying if I told you I got a little suspicious. but I didn't hear anything from her so I could only follow. The walk there wasn't bad, but the entire time we didn't speak.

"This is the graveyard I created for the akuma that have attacked this town... my mother is buried here." I was shocked. I never knew someone who buried akuma.

"Woah." It was all I could say.

Pandora stood there in silence. I didn't know what to say, Was I suppose to console her? I walked around looking at all the graves Pandora had created. It was incredible. Yet, I still couldn't say anything. I followed Pandora to the center of the graveyard. There was a tall grave, with vines wrapped around it indicating it's age. Flowers were placed next to the grave. I read the words that were written on the gravestone.

_Sinthea Adderson _

"Who's this?" I asked, looking at Pandora. For a long moment it looked like she wasn't going to say anything at all. She finally took in a deep breath and spoke.

"I saved up as much money I could for this gravestone... The gravestone of the most important person in the world to me... My mother. She... died five years ago."

I stayed silent for a while. I wouldn't even dare speak at a time like this. It's obvious that Pandora was going through a lot. I've known this pain.

"I lost my parents, too. Both of them were killed by an akuma." I said trying to allow her to know that I've been in her position before.

"I'm sorry to hear." she replied.

"It's fine. It happened a while ago. Besides now I have the black order. they're my home and family now."

At that moment I heard a really familiar voice call out my name.

"Elise!" Allen, my brother called out to me.


End file.
